We Found Love in a Hopeless Era
by MikiRave096
Summary: SLASH. His mind was blank as his eyes were glued to the beauty in front of him. Nick/Gatsby, Gatsby/Daisy, slight Jordan/Nick
1. Feelings

**Disclaimer**: I do not own The Great Gatsby and I never will. -_-

**A/N: **Hey guys! This is my first fanfic. I'm excited:) I know the beginning isn't that great but bear with me here, it's a beginning. I hope you like it!

* * *

><p><strong>We Found Love in a Hopeless Era<strong>

~~ Nick's P.O.V. ~~

It's such a beautiful night. Those brightly lit diamonds stuck to the sky, dancing gracefully, beating softly and steady like the beat of a tranquil heart. The full moon glows calmly without worries, reflecting its light on the soft ruffles below.

My mind started to slowly function again throughout the night after my run-in with brandy. Luckily the throbbing in my head was subsiding. I made my way to the only man who would be standing outside, overlooking the water at two in the morning.

I guess he didn't notice me. I stood silently next to him, studying his expression. I could tell he was lost in his thoughts. His eyebrows were slightly scrunched as he bit his lip. His eyes showed worry and longing. For whatever reason, it irked me to know such a great man as Gatsby was troubled. I hesitated to ask what was wrong because I already knew his response. 'Don't worry about it, old sport'. Gatsby never wanted to involve anyone in his problems. That wasn't him. Instead I opted for another ice breaker.

~~ Gatsby's P.O.V. ~~

…those lips, so red and pouty. I could almost feel their friction against mine! I swear I can honestly taste them, so soft and so sweet. The way they elicited supple moans of pleasure in my dream. It felt so real. If I were to hear my name coming from those lips again, I swear I would—

"Gatsby!" I jumped in surprise as a hand waved in front of my face. Anger quickly rose in me. I turned to see who was responsible for interrupting my wonderful daydream only to find Nick staring at me with worry in his eyes. All anger quickly faded.

I tried to compose myself as best I could. I managed to choke out my response. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Are you alright? I've been calling you and you didn't respond." He laughed as the corner of his mouth rose slightly to smile at my reaction.

"Yes, I'm quite alright, old sport. What were you saying?" I turned to him smiling.

"Why are you still out here? The party has been over for over an hour now."

"Just enjoying the fresh air and beautiful scenery old sport." I focused my vision on the swaying water.

"I see. It is a rather beautiful morning." He agreed as he looked where I was looking. Part of me wanted to look back at him but the other wanted to look away because I knew I wouldn't be able to hold back. I didn't want to give away what I was feeling.

I sighed. "It's morning already? Time flies by fast. Did you enjoy yourself in the party?"

"Of course. That Jordan Baker is quite the dancer. She didn't let go of me for a second!" anger suddenly rose again. Jealousy was quickly settling.

"I saw. You know old sport, I heard she has someone courting her. You might want to be careful." I looked back at him.

"You don't think that's true, do you? She said she fancied me." He grinned. I felt my heart sting and my stomach churn.

"Is that so?" I smiled with difficulty. I wasn't going to let him see my displeasure.

"Yes. She...well she dragged me away from the party and planted kisses around my whole face. She said she's never met a man as passionate as I." he was smiling so hard, his cheeks were visibly flushing.

"That's great, old sport!" I patted him on the shoulder.

"Oh by the way, where did you disappear to?"

"Oh. I had some business to attend to. Why?" my hopes suddenly rose.

"Daisy kept asking for you. She wouldn't dance the whole time. She kept looking around for you until I convinced her to dance. But she still didn't enjoy herself. She told me to ask you if you'd like come to a gathering she's throwing this Saturday." Utter annoyance. The name Daisy means nothing to me anymore.

"Yes, that sounds great old sport. Will you be attending?" I casually asked.

"Of course! Jordan's always over at Daisy's. It'll be a good opportunity for me to ask her on a date." He ran a hand through his hair.

"Excellent. Say, would you like a drink?"

"No thank you, I have to work in the morning. I should be resting now."

"Oh, right. Well I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Until tomorrow." He smiled at me and started walking away. He suddenly stopped and turned to me. "Don't stay up too late. Get some rest. Goodnight, Jay."

My heart raced. I couldn't help the smile that came over my lips. "Goodnight, old sport." I watched him walk away. His hips gently rocked from side to side.

Suddenly Jordan invaded my mind. The anger finally reached its peak and I was irritated. The question I had yet to find an answer for swam in my thoughts. What does Jordan Baker have that I don't?

Over the past few months, I developed new thoughts and unfamiliar feelings. I started noticing Daisy's cousin. We've gotten well acquainted. You could say we've become great friends. Although that's the correct word, being just friends upset me. I couldn't understand why. I scolded myself for having extremely erotic dreams about my male neighbor. I even tried getting my mind off of him by sleeping with a random woman that showed up to my parties. It was no use. Within these days I learned two things. One, I'm gay. Two, I'm in love with Nick Carraway.

* * *

><p><strong>Review <strong>please.;)


	2. Jealousy to make it all worse

Hey guys! First off, I would like to say thank you. Thanks to those who took the time to read my story and thanks to Shadowdrake Magi for reviewing. Drake you're the reason chapter 2 is up. If at least one person likes my story, I shall continue writing it! In this chapter there is some (_a lot of__!_) Gatz/Daisy. You have been warned! Now on to chapter 2!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Great Gatsby!

* * *

><p><strong>We Found Love in a Hopeless Era<strong>

_Chapter 2: Jealousy to make it all worse _

"Nick, my darling, have a drink!" Daisy exclaimed while handing her cousin a glass filled with vodka. "I'm so glad you could make it!" she said, planting a kiss on either side of Nick's cheeks.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." He smiled and kissed Daisy's nose.

Daisy's eyes wandered over to the man standing a few feet away. Daisy was breathless as her eyes witnessed sun-kissed skin, dirty blond hair, and sky blue eyes. Her mouth watered over the well toned body. Daisy's heart began to beat faster as her mind replayed the memory of water from the river running along Gatsby's perfectly sized biceps, down from his chest to his bare abs. She licked her lips as she remembered kissing his smooth, flawless skin. Gatsby was an indisputably magnificent specimen. She wasn't about to let him go. "Mr. Gatsby," she slowly made her way to him and cupped his cheek in her hand, "Jay. You came. I was afraid you weren't going to show up," tears immediately began to form at her eyes. "I don't know what I would have done if you didn't…" her voice quivered and she started sobbing. She leaned in to him, searching for comfort.

"Daisy, please don't." Gatsby held her shoulders, gently trying to push her away.

"Jay, my Jay…" she looked into his eyes. "Let's enjoy ourselves." She turned smiling to her cousin. "After all it's not often that Tom goes away on business!" Dancing to the rhythm of the music, she skipped to the waiter and drank the scotch he handed her.

"I'm sorry about that, Gatsby. I'm sure you know better than any of us how Daisy can be." Nick flashed an apologetic grin at Gatsby. Gatsby blushed 'Unbelievably adorable…'. He swallowed hard as he tried focusing again.

"That's quite alright old sport. It's nothing I'm not use to." Gatsby gave him a reassuring smile. He moved closer to Nick, trying to casually brush shoulders together. He needed it. He wanted so badly to have any form of friction with his love interest. He needed any excuse to see him, to smell him, and to hear him speak. What better place to be accidentally shoved into Nick than a place filled with party animals? He was so close yet so far away. Not too soon, Jordan's voice rang through his ears and Gatsby fell from his cloud.

"Well hello Nick." Jordan seductively uttered to Nick with a flirtatious glint in her eyes.

Nick instantly got nervous as he stared at every curve of Jordan's. "How are you, Ms. Baker?" he smiled foolishly at her.

"Better now that you're here." She bit her lip and lightly dragged her finger down his chest. Tugging at his tie, she brought them closer together and whispered "Should we go somewhere more private?" Nick swallowed hard.

Gatsby was fuming as he witnessed Jordan slime all over HIS Nick. His jealousy was getting the better of him. He glared intently at the two. They were practically having sex in public. Gatsby was about to object but was silenced when a slender arm snaked itself around his. Daisy smiled up at him. "Oh, Nick, you just got here! Please stay a while. Spend some time with me! I hardly see you anymore." She pouted childishly at her cousin.

Feeling guilty Nick complied. "Of course I'll stay Daisy." Although disappointed, Nick smiled at her. Gatsby felt relief. He was thankful Daisy had interrupted. He couldn't suppress his grin. He concealed his happiness in Daisy's hair and gave her a quick kiss as well to thank her. Daisy shyly blushed.

Jordan sighed. "I'll just have to steal him away later." she pulled Nick to a reserved table followed by Daisy and Gatsby.

* * *

><p>The party grew louder. People started dancing and tossing back drinks. Wanting to be close, Jordan and Nick decided to dance. Normally, these parties had loud and fast dance music. Daisy, though, was more of a romantic. She was in love and she wanted to show it. The music was slow and loving.<p>

Gatsby watched every move they made. As he drank his jealousy down, he cursed at their proximity. He was slowly dying inside. Every smile, every laugh, every sign of happiness from the pair stabbed away at his heart. It deeply pained him to see someone other than him make Nick happy.

Daisy hadn't taken her eyes off of Gatsby throughout the party. She noticed Gatsby's melancholic expression but failed to understand what was displeasing him. She began to worry. Gatsby never seemed unhappy even when something was wrong. What could possibly be bothering him? She was certain he was looking at Jordan and Nick. Illusions began to form in Daisy's head. She came to the conclusion that Gatsby was upset because they weren't dancing. A smile crept on her face. "Oh Jay, you're such a passionate man." Gatsby was startled and looked at Daisy in confusion. Daisy was blushing. She boldly took his hand in hers and stood, gently tugging him along. "Let's dance!"

Gatsby was slightly nervous. What would Nick think once he saw them dancing? Certainly nothing close to what he felt when he watched them. Reasoning that Nick wouldn't be anything but happy for him he relaxed into Daisy's arms. Turning slowly with Daisy, he habitually glanced over at Nick.

When Nick noticed a pair of familiar eyes staring at him, he met them with his. Barely noticing that Daisy and Gatsby had joined the dance floor, he smiled approvingly at Gatsby. Gatsby swallowed hard. He yearned for those chocolate eyes to _only_ look at him. He smiled shyly back at him. Nick maneuvered closer to them. "Glad you decided to join us."

Before Gatsby could reply, Daisy interrupted. "You're not the only one allowed to have some fun, darling!" she winked at him.

"Enjoy it while it lasts." Jordan said with a smirk while Nick twirled her and they continued to move away from the two.

Nick knew Jordan's comment had an underlying message. Curious to know he asked, "What did you mean by that?"

"Don't tell me you don't know!" Nick gave her a blank stare. "Daisy is planning on having an affair." She whispered. "She was waiting for Tom to leave for the perfect moment. She's interested in Gatsby. After all, you don't easily forget the first man you made love with." She smiled.

"O-oh..." Nick blushed. He had known Daisy and Gatsby had dated but he never knew they had gone as far as making love. He mentally slapped himself. He should have expected it from his cousin. Yet he liked to think Daisy had some pride and Gatsby…something unpleasant grew in Nick's gut. Maybe it was just pity. Daisy had made Gatsby fall madly in love with her and then married Tom. He loved his cousin but that just didn't seem fair. He didn't want to think about it. Instead he decided to put that matter aside and continue to enjoy himself.

* * *

><p>Gatsby watched Nick as he talked with Jordan. He felt crushed at the blush that crept on his lovely face. 'He does look cute though.' Once again he was interrupted from his thoughts.<p>

"Jay…I wanted you to come because I wanted to talk to you. I still have feelings for you. I still love you!" she turned his face and locked eyes with him. "I made a mistake marrying Tom. The day hasn't come when I don't think about you, about the times we spent together. Remember those moments we would spend in the river? You would hold me, kiss me, and tell me how much you loved me… remember?" hopeful eyes stared at him, cornering him. He wouldn't be able to escape from this.

"That was a long time ago but I remember. I remember kissing you during the blossoming season. The trees would let leafs fall when the wind blew. The weather was warm yet the smallest touch from me would make you shiver." They both smiled at each other. "I also remember leaving and reading in the newspaper that you had married Tom Buchanan." He turned serious. Daisy frowned at the mention of her husband. "You broke your promise. You said you'd wait for me."

Daisy held a finger to his lips to silence him. "I had to Jay." Her eyes were watery. "How many times must I tell you that rich girls don't marry poor boys? Besides, I don't love Tom. You were the only one in my heart." She looked at all the people around her. "Can we talk somewhere more private?" Gatsby was hesitant. "Please?" He gave in and nodded. All happiness came back to Daisy's face as she dragged Gatsby behind her.

Swiftly making their way past everyone, they arrived at Daisy's room closing the door behind them. Daisy sat on the edge of the bed, patting the space next to her, inviting Gatsby to sit. He conceded and sat down. His eyes fell on her lips. They were identical to Nick's lips. Gatsby was lost in his thoughts. Those lips were vivid and pouty with a beautiful flushed color to them. "Jay, do you still love me?" Daisy uttered softly, holding his face in her hand.

Gatsby confused himself with his own thoughts and the alcohol wasn't helping. 'Nick… Of course I love you Nick.' "Of course I love you." He whispered.

Her heart raced. "Oh Jay!" she sealed their lips in a chaste kiss.

Gatsby didn't pull back. He was too caught up in feeling to listen to reason. By design, he deepened the kiss. Licking her bottom lip for entrance, he gently pushed her down onto the bed and carefully propped himself up. Daisy wrapped her arms around his neck and parted her lips to taste him. He slowly ran a hand down her side, leading it between her legs. Daisy moaned into their kiss. He was punched back into reality when he didn't feel the bulge he longed to touch. Gatsby finally pulled back from the kiss and stared at the face that was Daisy's.

"What's the matter?" she stared at him with hunger.

"N-nothing…" what was he suppose to tell her? He couldn't just tell her he was thinking about her cousin. He was already troubled enough by the growing tightness of his pants.

"Jay, make love to me." She pulled him back down and brushed her lips against his.

He was cornered once again. Feeling guilty, he let himself be taken by Daisy. 'Nick…' he shut his eyes, imagining the one he desired. Remembering how happy Nick had been while dancing with Jordan flared his jealousy even further. 'I can make you happier.' With that goal set, he eagerly continued his mission.

* * *

><p>Night set in while they were sitting and grew strong when they danced. Half an hour passed since Nick and Jordan had last seen the other two. Tired from dancing so much, the couple made their way to the table and sat panting lightly.<p>

"You're quite the dancer, Ms. Baker." Nick smiled at her while he quenched his thirst.

"As are you." She winked at him. "What time is it?" she wondered feeling tired.

Nick glanced at his watch. "A quarter to two." His eyes opened wide in amazement. "I should be going soon. I have work tomorrow."

Jordan laughed. "You're very responsible. That's dull."

"I have to be dull if I'm going to make a living." he smiled at her. "I should find Gatsby. He gave me a ride. Not to mention he needs to sleep too. Lately he's been staying up a lot." Nick scrunched his eyebrows in worry.

Jordan noticed his expression. "You really care about him don't you?"

"He's done nothing but look out for me so I'm doing the same." He smiled.

She smiled in comprehension. "He's lucky to have a friend like you."

"I think I'm the lucky one. Oh well, I'll go find them."

* * *

><p>Gatsby panted heavily. A thin sheen of sweat covered his and Daisy's bodies. His hands gripped into the bed on either side of Daisy. He was situated in between her legs, thrusting at a steady pace. As the pleasure increased, the pace grew swift. He grunted as thoughts of Nick moaning under him filled his head. He knew Daisy was the one he was in at the moment and he felt guilty. He shouldn't be giving her false hopes. He didn't love her. He couldn't avoid it. The damage had been done. He was hard and he needed release. Gatsby was sexually deprived. Every night he would dream with Nick and every night he didn't have him. He needed sexual relief. Daisy was the closes thing to Nick he would get to.<p>

Daisy moaned as Gatsby's thrusts became quicker and erratic. "Ah! Jay, I-I love you!" she said, feeling closer to her orgasm.

Gatsby didn't respond. He bit his lip to keep himself from moaning Nick's name. Ashamed, he looked at the door ahead of him. He tried finding something appealing to it in the hopes of avoiding Daisy's lust filled look. He continued to thrust into her, feeling close to the edge and closed his eyes in concentration.

Hearing what seemed to be Daisy's voice, Nick stopped in front of her room. "Daisy?" slowly he turned the knob and pushed the door open. The scene before him stunned him, leaving him speechless. He couldn't look away. Gatsby was impaling his cousin. Beads of sweat slowly trickled down his chest. His lips were moist and red. With every thrust his abs tightened. He voiced his pleasure in low groans. Nick became conscious of how intently he was studying Gatsby. His cheeks instantly became flushed.

Gatsby could feel the heat rising inside him. The pleasure was heavy in his abdomen. He could feel the coils tightening as he imagined Nick whimpering his name through stifled moans. Slowly opening his eyes, he beheld a Beauty. A deep blush embellished Nick's mellifluous cheeks. His wet tongue ran across his dry, slightly parted lips. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. Most importantly, his bright eyes stared intensely at HIM. Gatsby was on cloud nine. Nick was bliss. Overwhelmed by pleasure, Gatsby released his seed deep within Daisy with a loud moan. He thrust a few more times, riding his orgasm.

Nick gasped softly. Gatsby had known he was there but he continued and achieved release. A tingling sensation crept throughout his body as Gatsby held his gaze on him.

Daisy heard the soft gasp and looked up to find its source. "Nick!" she frantically tried covering herself, pushing Gatsby off of her.

Nick snapped out of his trance at Daisy's alarmed yelp. Embarrassed, he rapidly walked away.

"Nick, wait a minute!" she hurried to the door, pulling on her night gown. Nick was nowhere in sight. "Oh no!" she began to sob as her eyes threatened to shed tears. Gatsby walked over after covering himself. Daisy hugged him. "What are we going to do?" He sighed and gently stroked her hair, trying to calm her down.

* * *

><p>After putting distance between him and the others, Nick turned a corner, leaning his back against the wall. 'Shit.' He cursed at himself. What was he thinking just standing there and watching them, watching Gatsby all the more! He sighed, trying to calm his pounding heart. It was futile. The previous scene replayed endlessly. Nick looked down when he realized how tight his pants had grown. Even to his own surprise, he was aroused.<p>

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed it! I don't know when i'll have time to upload...<p>

**Review** please! :) Also, Drake I apologize.


	3. Slipups Part 1

Hey guys! Okay I have a few things to say. First off, I would like to say thank you to those who read. Second, how hard is it to review? Seriously guys I'm flattered that you would add my stories to your alerts and make it one of your favorites but it doesn't make me as happy as when you review! Reviews are your chance to tell me what you think! Tell me anything like what's your favorite color? Or maybe something pertaining to the story, hint hint! Give meh some feedback! Did you like it? What can I do to make it better? What would you like me to add? If you give me an idea of what you would like to happen, I just might add it in but you have to **_REVIEW_**! It irks me to see the amount of people who read and the amount who reviewed. -_- Lastly, I apologize for the lack of smexyness between Gatsby and Nick. ;) Enjoy!

Vanessa: I trust you'll update? :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Great Gatsby.

* * *

><p><strong>We Found Love in a Hopeless Era<strong>

_Chapter 3: Slip-ups Part 1_

Nick splashed cold water onto his face. After making sure he wasn't being pursued he crept into one of the many bathrooms in Daisy's house. Exhausted, he sat on the edge of the tub. For the first time he took in his surroundings. The walls were coated with a pearl hue. The floor had an extravagant pattern made by cream colored tiles, matching with the pearl sink topped with silver handles. The bathtub under him was white and large enough to fit two people. It's edges were decorated with lilac scented candles. To his left sat rose scented bath salts and a jar filled with a variety of different flower petals. Every detail matched perfectly with Daisy.

He sighed in defeat as his brain brought back the image of Gatsby's lustfilled eyes earnestly watching him. A light shiver ran down his spine as a desperate groan escaped his lips. He looked down remembering the problem before him. Normally he would correspond to his excited member but there were a few factors working against him. One, he wasn't in his house. He refused to debaucher his cousin's house even though she herself already had. Two, reason was overwhelming him. He wasn't about to pleasure himself to the thought of another man and his cousin having sex! He sighed and loosened his tie. Nick whimpered at the feeling of his throbbing manhood. He lightly ran a hand over it to ease some of the pain. "Ah...Gatsby," he moaned softly. His eyes instantly shot open. Realizing what he had just uttered, he yanked his hand away from his groing. Frustrated, he burried his face into the comfort of his palms and grunted. "I'm going insane." Not wanting to think about the previous moment he quickly got to his feet and locked the door. Nick swiftly stripped his clothes and let the cold water run. He inhaled deeply and entered the tub.

* * *

><p>"Jordan have you seen Nick?" Daisy's voice was full of apprehension.<p>

Jordan leaned back comfortably on the railing. She removed the newly lit cigarette from her plum-shaded lips and gradually exhaled smoke. "You haven't seen him? He went looking for you and Gatsby."

"Yes, he found us. Nick saw us being...intimate." she flinched at Jordan's sudden gasp.

Jordan brought her hand to her mouth. "What did he say?"

"He didn't say anything he just ran out." she said wiping away a stray tear. "What if he tells Tom?" she sobbed slowly.

Jordan embraced Daisy in a light hug. "Don't worry Daisy. You know Nick better than anyone! You know you can trust him."

"I know... I have to speak with him. Where could he be?"

"Found him." Jordan said as she spotted a moving figure below them. Nick was swiftly walking to the front of Daisy's house.

Daisy gasped. "I have to follow him!" she quickly sprinted towards the door and walked out.

"Things won't be the same from now on." Jordan whispered, still eyeing Nick.

* * *

><p>Nick was panting softly. He was trying his hardest to get away from Daisy's house as fast as humanly possible. His hair was slightly damp and his body was dry with the exception of a lone drop rolling down his exposed chest. In his effort to hurry, he buttoned his shirt halfway and threw his cream-colored jacket over his shoulder. He sporadically glanced around himself to verify that he was alone. Luckily no one had stopped him yet. He shortly arrived at the doorstep of his cousin's home. Nick had called a cab and started hoping it wouldn't prolong in arriving. The nervous feeling in his gut increased as he worried about running into Daisy or Gatsby. He couldn't face either of them. Not after what he saw. He had seen them in all their glory and didn't bother to look away. What shamed him the most was the way his eyes were fixed on Gatsby's raw beauty. No, he couldn't think of such things. It wasn't right. He shook his head to rid himself of such queer thoughts.<p>

His mind was finally relaxing. The nervousness was easing up little by little. The stars became more interesting to his sight and his thoughts drifted into space. Reality was at the far end of his mind. Everything seemed to be right.

"Nick?" his heart fell. He was sure that voice belonged to his cousin. The sinking feeling in his gut increased tenfold and he felt paralized. Slowly forcing himself to relax once again, he slowly turned to face Daisy. Her eyes where visible pricking red and threatened to spill tears. Suddenly sprinting, she threw her amrs around Nick's waist and snuggled into his chest.

Nick, confused and in slight shock, returned the embrace and soothingly caressed her golden locks. He could feel her sobbing. "It's alright Daisy, don't cry."

Daisy gently pulled away to look at her cousin, "I'm sorry Nick." she uttered in between sobs. Tears overflowed and ran down her flushed cheeks.

Nick felt a pang in his heart. He hated seeing her this upset. He softly stroked her cheek and brushed her waterfalls away. "Whatever for? I'm the one who should apologize for not knocking and just barging in like that. I'm sorry Daisy. I didn't mean to be a whitness."

Daisy smiled and giggled at Nick's reddening cheeks and worried look. She playfully pinched his cheek to lighten the mood. "Don't worry darling, it's not your fault! We should have locked the door." they shared a laugh. "Nick...I...can I trust you?" she met his stare.

"Of course!" he reassured her.

"You won't tell Tom, will you?"

Nick's look softened and he smiled. "Not a chance."

Daisy's face lit up as she jumped excitedly and hugged the man in front of her. "Thank you! I'm indebted to you Nick."

"Don't worry about it Daisy, I'd do anything for my favorite cousin." he rubbed her back affectionately. Nick was feeling at ease once more. He sighed contently as they parted.

Out of the corner of his eye, Nick spotted a manly figure standing in the doorway. Slowly the handsome, masculine character descended from the top of the stairs. "Oh, Jay!" Daisy called out. Nick's rapid heartbeats ran through his entire being but he forced himself to not run away. "We were just chatting about...well you know. We patched everything up!" she smiled at her cousin. Nick smiled back and nervously turned to face the source of his conflicting thoughts.

There stood Gatsby, hair slicked back, bathed in the beautiful, soft afterglow of sex. He was dressed in his white suit, shirt untucked and unbuttoned at the top. His sky blue tie hung loosely around his neck. "That's great." he replied, eyes never leaving her.

Daisy wrapped her arms around Gatsby's. Nick couldn't help but feel a little upset. Sure he was afraid of seeing them at first but now it seemed like Gatsby was avoiding looking at him. The affection in front of him was irking his composed self. What was getting to him most though was that he didn't even know why he was feeling this way. The scene was suddenly broken by the sound of traction on gravel.

"Nick, darling, your cab is here!" Daisy pointed out sadly, letting go of Gatsby. Jay casually walked away.

"Ah, yes. Well I should get going. I'll see you tomorrow Daisy." Nick hugged her and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. When they both turned towards the yellow car, they watched as Gatsby handed a 100 dollar bill to the driver. Both him and Daisy exchanged glances of confusion as the car drove away. Jay let out a peaceful and content sigh, a smile tugging at his lips, making Nick blush a light shade of pink.

"I'll drive you home." Gatsby said calmly as he stared Nick down for the second time that night.

* * *

><p>There! Sorry it's so short. I've been busy but I really wanted to upload and my laptop just broke down so I was left to fend for myself! Hehe... Anyway <strong>REVIEW<strong> guys! I just might start setting a number of reviews in order to upload the next chapter. That depends on you guys though ^_^ Summer vacation is here so I'll probably have more time to write! I know you guys probably aren't even reading this so I'll stop ranting now...


	4. Slipups Part 2

Hello my loves! As always, thanks to those who read! Sigh... I have decided to give you guys what you want. We shall begin with a quart of lime!

Rosie2014: **ROSIE! O.O** hi :3

**anon**: Dear anonymous reviewer, thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you like it:) But won't you show me that lovely face of yours?;) I'd like to know who you are:)

**anon #2**: Dear anonymous reviewer number two, just did;) And the same goes for you! I want to know who you are too:)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own The Great Gatsby!

* * *

><p><strong>We Found Love in a Hopeless Era<strong>

_Chapter 4: Slip-ups Part 2_

Nick was dumbfounded and his heart raced at a mile a minute. "Um...well-"

"Oh, yes! That's a marvelous idea!" Daisy cheered. "You'll have a splendid time together!"

"Daisy I don't-"

She held both his hands in hers almost desperately. "Oh please Nick, won't you accept?"

He was trapped in her pleading gaze. He could never deny his cousin anything. Besides that, his only other way home was sent on its way so it's not like he had much of a choice. He gave in and let out a defeated sigh. "Alright."

"Thank you darling." She kissed his hand and walked over to Gatsby. Quickly wrapping her arms around his neck, she planted her lips on his and held them there.

Nick watched them out of the corner of his eye. He felt a loathsome feeling growing in the pit of his stomach. Seeing them kiss made him uneasy for some reason. Was it because she was cheating on Tom? That couldn't be it. Daisy had cheated on him before with their pool keeper. He remembered that day clearly. He had searched for his cousin to wish her a Happy Honeymoon after the wedding reception only to find her driving the pool boy's gear stick in the comfort of hers and Tom's soon-to-be shared bed. Though he wasn't a big fan of lies, he couldn't bring himself to expose his cousin.

She had sobbed and cried hysterically, begging him to keep her secret. _"Oh Nick, a human's skin is thin! That's our weakness and in the end I'm only human. I'm weak. I was tempted by the Devil himself! I didn't mean to... You understand, don't you?"_ Of course he gave in to her pleads. After all he was human and she had so perfectly cataloged him as weak.

That wasn't it. He was use to her affairs. Was it because Gatsby was the one filling her lover's shoes? Gatsby didn't seem like the accomplice type for such situations. This had certainly taken him by surprise. Gatsby was calm and collected. From all he knew about Jay Gatsby, he could expect this from anyone _but_ him. Nick had always felt privileged to be so close to Gatsby. You could even say he felt special. No one else knew "The Great Gatsby" like he did but then again, just how well did he know him? Not enough to know his past. That uneasy feeling hit him with more force the more he thought about it.

While his thoughts wandered, so did his eyes. He was shoved back into reality when he realized Gatsby's eyes were staring back at him throughout the kiss. His cheeks were instantly invaded with a bright ruby blush. With a hammering heart assailing his chest and hearing, he quickly averted his gaze to the ground. 'Why was he staring at me? Or...' he took a quick glance at them again. Finding Gatsby's eyes closed he started questioning his eyesight. 'Did I just imagine it?'

Daisy pulled away with a soft pop of the lips. "Have fun!" she quickly ran inside like a mouse fleeing for its life, leaving a heavy tension hanging around the two.

A moment was spent in deafening silence before Gatsby pierced it. He cleared his throat and turned to Nick. "Shall we go?"

Nick couldn't bring himself to look at him. He merely nodded and started walking to the car followed by an eager male. He instantly felt insecure at the thought of Gatsby watching him from behind.

He had all the right. Said man was watching the sway of his hips with adrenaline coursing through his veins. It was getting harder to control the urge to take Nick right then and there but he would have to suppress it if he didn't want to hurt him. Oh well, being near him would have to do.

* * *

><p>The first few minutes into the drive were spent in silence. Nick distracted himself by looking at his surroundings while Gatsby fixed his eyes on the road. Not one of them made an attempt to communicate to the other.<p>

Nick had hoped the ride home would be soundless. He didn't want to talk about what he had seen. It wasn't like he was going to tell Tom. He definitely didn't want to ask Gatsby about all the stares he was giving him because it was embarrassing and it might have all been his imagination playing tricks on him. The silence was cast away when he was forced to ask the driver a quick question. "Um... Gatsby, weren't you suppose to make a_ right_ turn?"

He smiled. Finally he was able to get a response out of him. "Don't worry old sport. We'll be home soon."

He grew nervous the farther away they drove.

Finally Gatsby pulled over on the empty road side. There wasn't anyone else for miles. They were surrounded by fields of grass and trees under a starry sky. He sighed. "Did you enjoy the party?"

"Y-yes." He was dreading this moment. "Why are we parked?"

He sighed again. "We need to talk. I apologize for what you saw old sport."

A deep blush advanced across his cheeks, stretching all the way over his ears. "There's no need to apologize to me. You're a grown man and you can make your own decisions. There's really nothing to talk about."

'Incredibly cute...' his mouth watered just by looking at him. Impulsively, his hand reached out to guide Nick's face closer to his own, turning it slowly.

He was paralyzed as a pair of puckered lips were pushed up against his. He didn't know how to react as he felt them moving and massaging his still ones.

Gatsby was in heaven. Nick's lips were so soft and delicate. He had finally gotten to taste them and they were sweeter than honey. A burning sensation ran through his body as his longing pushed him to take the next step and make Nick his but he stopped himself. He pulled away with an irrepressible smile that was crushed away by the blank stare he was getting from Nick. A pang of guilt and remorse hit him. He instantly regretted kissing him. "I'm sorry old sport. I shouldn't have..."

Nick turned away. "Take me home."

He acceded and started driving back in the direction of their homes. Things were as quiet and as awkward as before. Gatsby pulled up to Nick's house. They sat in silence for a few minutes, both thinking of what to say and wondering if they should even speak at all. Neither one looked at the other. Gatsby figured he should apologize more and tell him to forget about what happened. He cleared his throat and opened his mouth to express his pleads for forgiveness but was immediately interrupted.

"Goodnight." He left without another word.

He sighed and started driving off. He was sure he had ruined their relationship for good. There was no way Nick would forgive him. What if he hated him now? He wouldn't be able to live with himself. Him and his stupid lusting impulses had driven him away. He was going to have to work hard to regain their friendship. The emotionless look he had gotten was sure to control his wants to lay his hands on him. Knowing that Nick hadn't felt anything with his passionately given kiss made him slightly impotent and it would only be cured with Nick. That wouldn't happen. Not unless he was drugged or drunk but that wasn't going to happen either. At least he wouldn't ruin their relationship any further.

Nick glanced at the moving vehicle and the man in it. His heart pounded furiously against his rib cage as he remembered the warmth and softness of Gatsby's lips. He could still feel their pressure on his. He slipped into his house and collapsed on his bed. Gatsby kissed him. He _ kissed_ him! Why? Did Gatsby feel anything for him? That would be impossible. They're both men! Besides, hadn't he been entwined in intimacy with his cousin? They had lip-locked right in front of him. So then why had he kissed him? "Ugh." All this confusion was giving him a headache. He gave up and set the matter aside. Rubbing his temple, he slipped his eyes shut and drifted off to sleep.

_"Ahn!"_

_"Do you like it when I pound into you Nick?"_

_"Yeah. More!"_

"Shit!" Nick woke up drenched in cold sweat, panting for air. He sat up and ran a hand through his hair, pulling back the strands that stuck to his face with perspiration. He swallowed despite his throat being dry. His dream had felt so real! His face flushed as he remembered every detail of it. Gatsby had run his tongue over the length of his shuddering body as he fondled his manhood and pounded into his ass. It was starting to sound more like a nightmare. He looked at the clock. "Two fifty-eight a.m." Realizing his pants were tighter than usual, he looked down already knowing what he was going to find. He was hard. He sighed and plopped back down trying to calm himself. This was going to be a long morning.

* * *

><p>I hope you guys liked it! Sorry it's super late! I really have no excuse...<p>

Who's excited for part three of Slip-ups?! I know I am! ^_^ Yes it has three parts because it would have taken me longer to write part two if it was only two parts so now it has three parts.

Show me how much you want part three.

Just **Review!** ;)


	5. Slipups Part 3

**Disclaimer: **As always, I do not own The Great Gatsby!

**A/N: **Heeeeeyyy! Hi friends! How are you? I missed you all soooooooo much! Did anyone miss me? Yeah didn't think so but a girl can dream! Wow, it's been almost three years, huh? It's great to be back! Let's get on with the story! I love you all so so very much and I hope you enjoy! Btw, does anyone like my profile picture? Nnnnooo? :D

* * *

><p><strong>We Found Love in a Hopeless Era<strong>

_Chapter 5: Slip-ups Part 3_

Nick struggled to keep his eyes open. His hands lazily grabbed at the phone on his desk and shuffled through paperwork. He rubbed his eyes thoroughly when he realized the numbers in front of him were getting blurry. He sighed in frustration when he couldn't manage to focus his vision. It was no use. He was too tired to get any work done. He had hardly gotten a few hours of peaceful sleep. Every time he closed his eyes and drifted into dreamland Gatsby would invade his mind. If he wasn't hugging him, he was kissing him. If he wasn't kissing him, he was touching him and whenever he touched him, well, that's when Nick woke up sweating and panting heavily. What disappointed him the most was the way his body acted on its own. Most of the times he was shocked out of his slumber, he found his hands idly working away at his lower region. His member happily corresponded and soiled his covers while his mouth moaned out Gatsby's name. He was physically and mentally exhausted. Part of him was ready to feign sickness and crawl home.

"Aww Nick don't tell me you didn't get any sleep! Isn't that the whole reason you left Daisy's gathering?"

Just what he needed. Jordan Baker stood tall in front of Nick, grinning. Before last night, she was a gorgeous woman he chased after but now she was just a horrid reminder of what was possibly the worst moment in his life. He wanted to shoo her away so he could forget his problems, at least for the serene eight hours of work he was thankful for. That was his only escape and yet there she was. A forced smile emerged. "Ms. Baker, to what do I owe the pleasure of this pleasant surprise?"

"Mr. Carraway, the pleasure is all mine. Let's just say luck brought me here." Once more she shot a smile at the visibly drained man who was still attempting to work.

He chuckled. "Well you're awfully cheeky today. May I ask what has got your spirits bright this fine morning?"

"Seeing you so weary amuses me." Jordan burst out laughing at how quickly Nick's feeble smile turned into a deep frown. "Oh Nick, don't be so sensitive I'm only teasing! Let me make it up to you by taking you to lunch."

* * *

><p>Nick had eaten beyond his stomach's capacity. A content sigh escaped his lips. It's amazing, the therapeutic effect food has over one."Delicious."<p>

"Very. By the way, I missed you yesterday. Where you avoiding me?" Her lips curved into a smirk as she casually lit a cigarette.

His eyes widened. Everything he had been trying to suppress came rushing back into focus. His complexion reddened as he remembered every detail of what he had witnessed. Gatsby was so heavenly sculpted. His blue eyes melted Nick. The warmth of Jay's lips sent shivers down his spine. Everything about Gatsby was sensual, majestic, and gentle and Nick was sick of it. He couldn't understand his own thoughts. Losing the war against his senses and morality was frustrating but what was even more maddening was that part of him, somewhere deep down inside, was enjoying the odd new feelings forming for his male neighbor. "Ah, n-no of course not! I do apologize Ms. Baker it was not my intention to leave without saying goodbye it was just... I got caught up in an unpleasant matter. It is a rather boring story I'm certain you would not want to hear it. Anyhow, I should be getting back to work. Thank you for your lovely company. Until we meet again!" Nick placed a bundle of bills on the table and shot out of his chair only to have a pair of delicate hands forcefully tug him back down.

"Don't be silly darling, we just got here! Now tell me."

"What are you referring to?"

"I heard you caught them bums-out." The gleam in her eyes was frightening.

Nick was dumbfounded. How much did she know? "I'm sorry I don't know what you are talking about."

"Nick, Daisy did not spare any detail from me so don't hold back." Jordan confidently deceived him.

He was paralyzed from embarrassment. Daisy asked him not to say a word about her affair yet she was the one spreading the news about her betrayal. It shouldn't come as much of a surprise though. Jordan was her best friend. She had known about all of Daisy's extramarital adventures and this was no different. What concerned him the most was his involvement. She was running her mouth without thinking about Nick. If Tom found out Daisy had cheated on him, she would be in a sticky situation. If Tom found out he knew, he was a goner. "Alright. I walked in on them."

"Oh my!" Her cheeks turned red. "So how was he?"

"Ms. Baker please!" His face mimicked hers.

"I mean just staring at him over his clothes leaves a woman breathless but being able to see such greatness in its full glory I can't even imagine the rush of lust you must have felt! I-"

His blush deepened. "I refuse to talk about this any longer!"

She chuckled. "I'm sorry. What I meant was Gatsby is an extraordinary guy. He's thoughtful, caring, and strong-willed."

Finally, something he could agree with."Yes, he is an amazing person."

"And he can have you in bed without much effort."

He was at his limit. Jordan was acting completely different than normal. "That's enough. I do not appreciate your words. Gatsby is a great man. He has been hospitable and kind to you, to all of us! You're insulting his character and his compassionate, and gracious nature by describing him as a piece of meat who has no feelings. I will not stand by idly as you insult Gatsby. Of all people, I did not expect such a foul mouth from a classy lady as yourself. And for the record, I am not easy, I have standards." Nick had never felt so furious.

Her smile was irrepressible. "You sure are defensive. You care about him that much?"

"Yes I do."

That's all she needed to hear. "You're right. I am being rather indecent. Please forgive me." She forced her smile into a frown.

"Thank you for your apology. I am sorry as well."

"May I ask you something?"

Nick sighed. "As long as it doesn't involve that incident."

"Well... Does Gatsby look happy with Daisy?"

His shoulders slumped in defeat. "From what I saw, I'd suppose he does."

Jordan felt a pang of sadness in her chest. "I'm not entirely convinced."

"I'm sorry but I don't see Gatsby as the type to sleep with someone on a whim or to drown his own needs."

"I understand but something doesn't seem right. He doesn't look at her with the same eyes. Daisy is my best friend. I don't want her getting false hopes with him if he has no intention of being with her."

"Jordan we can't control them."

She sighed. He was right. "I hope Gatsby pulled out. We don't need another questionable child."

"What do you mean?"

She bit her lip, holding back a few curse words. "Isn't it about time for you to return to work Nick?"

"Is there anything I need to know about Pammy?"

"Thank you for such a lovely date Nick. Next time we'll go somewhere more private." She winked at him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Ms. Baker," he raised his voice to get her attention. "this conversation is not over."

* * *

><p>The weekend had come again. Nick had spent the entire week searching for Jordan with no favorable results. It was clear she was avoiding him. He was tired of worrying about her words. He had enough to worry about trying to avoid his neighbor.<p>

Gatsby had sent countless flower arrangements to his home. Each one had an apologetic note written personally by the sender's hand. Sometimes he would have them delivered but other times he would present himself in Nick's front step, waiting for Nick to pop out for hours until a servant would appear to inform him of business phone calls. What made everything worse was the heated nights he spent alone. He was exhausted. He had hoped and wished that all the naughty thoughts of Gatsby would dissipate. He was a disgrace to himself. His neighbor was a man yet he would have such steamy and vivid dreams with him. Besides being a man, Jay was his best friend. He didn't want to ruin their friendship. Then again, Gatsby already had by over-stepping boundaries. He couldn't suppress the fact that Gatsby was an amazing person. Besides being a sensitive care giver, Jay had the power to make him laugh. He would make him feel better whenever Nick was worried or stressed and he was there for every important moment. He always felt important in the blonde's eyes. There was no doubt Gatsby was wife material. Unwillingly, his mind visualized what their life would be like together if he allowed them to go that far. The thought of growing old with him made Nick smile uncontrollably. There was no doubt that part of him was harboring feelings that he wasn't about to admit.

"Wow. I long for the day when a man smiles so bright when he thinks of me." Jordan smiled.

Nick jolted. He was sure he locked his door but there she was. Jordan stood before him once more, emitting no hint of shame for breaking into his home. His hand slid down his face. "Ms. Baker, it's lovely to see you, as always."

Her smile widened. "Likewise Mr. Carraway. I heard you were searching for me. Are you ready to propose?"

"Please, never lose your charm."

"An insult from a gentleman?" Her grin gaped. "Don't tell me you're upset because I was avoiding you."

He was too tired to build a defense. "Not at all. How may I be of assistance?"

She stared at him skeptically. He was being honest. "Well, if there is no ill will behind your offer, I would like you to accompany me to Mr. Gatsby's party. Let's have some fun!"

"No thank you, I would much rather have a few shots and rest my eyes."

"Oh come, Nick. Daisy has Tom. Do you really want me to be lonely? Besides, that mansion is enormous. You can easily get lost in it if you don't want to be found."

"I'm sorry but my decision stands." He didn't hesitate to reject her. There was no way he was going to face all of them.

"What if I tell you everything you want to know about Pammy?"

There was a long silence before he gave in. "Alright but only for a little while."

"Sorry dear but if you want to know, you have to stay the whole night." Knowing he wouldn't refuse, she started walking towards the exit.

"Great, so it's a bribe!"

* * *

><p>Nick was looking over his shoulders. The last thing he needed was to be surprised by the only male that made his heart race. As always, there was herds of animals. His hearing was invaded by loud cheers, whistles, and conversations. He almost missed Jordan's faint voice.<p>

"...sorry...I'll...you later!" she walked off hand in hand with a stranger.

He panicked. She tricked him and stranded him in a river of piranhas and lucky enough, the first two had bit him.

Daisy was dancing towards him, dragging Tom behind her. "Nick! My loyal darling! Have you missed me?" She extended her hand to his lips.

He placed a gentle peck on her smooth skin. He exhaled loudly, making her smile brighter. "I weep every night I don't see you." He kindly reciprocated her smile.

Daisy was floating on a cloud. "Promise to love me and I'll give you my heart."

"You seem rather blissful." He leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I'd have never imagined you would be this happy with Tom's return."

She giggled and playfully slapped his chest. "Oh don't be silly! I feel renewed. I feel joyous. I feel alive!" She clasped her hands together and swung her arms. "Nick, I'm in love!"

"Quiet down Daisy, you're boring the man." Tom interfered. "Good evening Nick." He halfheartedly greeted him. His mind was somewhere else. His eyes darted from beauty to beauty as he searched for his new lover.

"Good evening Tom. How was your trip?"

"Great."

"Come Nick. Tom is busy undressing women with his eyes. Have a drink with me!" She dragged him to the bar. "Aren't you coming honey?"

"I'll catch up." He raised his hand to shoo them away.

"He's such a hopeless romantic!" She devoured her drink and asked for another. "Have you seen Jordan?"

"Yes. We were suppose to be on some type of date and she abandoned me for another man."

She burst out laughing. "I'm sorry. She's too cruel!"

Her laugh was contagious. "It's alright. I expected as much from a known heart breaker."

She sighed contently. "Have you heard from Jay?"

Nick felt a burning sensation in the pit of his stomach. He wondered whether it was from the alcohol or from the mention of that bronze beau. "Not in a while. Have you?"

"In my dreams. Tom has been watching me like a predator watches its hunt. The only reason we're here is because Jordan insisted we meet the handsome fellow who proposed to her. Have you seen the ring he gave her? It's divine! It's almost as pretty as mine." There was a gleam in her eyes.

Throughout the years, Nick had forcefully convinced himself that Daisy was always joking. He didn't want to think the worst of her. They were family after all. "So she finally found someone to love her?"

"You're not bitter?"

"Not at all. I haven't thought about her for a while." He had Gatsby in the back of his mind.

She raised her glass. "Cheers to new beginnings!"

He clinked their glasses. Trying to steady his nerves, he ferociously gulped his drink down. "Speaking of Gatsby, he has mesmerizing eyes, wouldn't you agree?"

Daisy stared at him and giggled. "My, it seems I'm not the only one who has fallen in love with him!"

He blushed and tugged at his tie, suddenly feeling hot. "T-That's not..."

"Don't be so nervous darling I'm only teasing! Everything about my Jay is mesmerizing. He has the most dreamy sapphire eyes that make me melt!"

The alcohol was getting the best of him. He visualized those eyes that always stunned him. "They are dreamy...I mean I can tell you are very in love with him. By the way, where do you suppose Pammy got her blue eyes from? You and Tom both have dark eyes." He tried sounding casual.

She looked away, running her finger over the rim of her cup. "Well I suppose blue eyes run in Tom's family. He's always bragging about how his daughter inherited his great grandfather's eyes! They're gorgeous aren't they? They suit my Pammy very well. It's like having a little reminder of the past around at all times."

"Talking about Gatsby again?" Jordan took the glass out of Daisy's hand.

"Of course! You're just in time. We were getting to the good part." She winked at Nick, making him choke on his drink.

"So it's easier to talk to Daisy about these things?"

"Ms. Baker, I will have you know that this conversation is purely about Daisy's feelings. Besides, you're the one that left."

"Sulking doesn't fit you Mr. Carraway."

"You're extremely mistaken Miss Jordan. You see, I lost all feelings for you a while ago. I don't like your wicked personality and I think your actions are misleading, unrighteous, and corrupt. You are, by far, the worst person to catch my eye. I hope your fiance rethinks marrying you before it's too late. Cheers!" He threw back another drink while Daisy and Jordan stared at him wide-eyed. He sighed and noticed their stunned expressions. "What's wrong? Was it something I said?"

The two ladies stared at each other in disbelief before they broke out in laughter. "You two bicker more than an old married couple!"

"I never knew you felt that way about me Nick. You can really keep a secret. Anyway, I'm sorry you have a rotten impression of me. Let me get you another drink."

"No thank you. I've had enough for one night." Nick pushed his empty glass away.

"Don't be silly Nick. You don't have work tomorrow, right? Have some fun!" She forced his hand to grip another beverage. "Let me show you how inaccurate your opinion of me is." She turned to the bartender and quietly ordered him to keep the drinks coming. She was definitely going to make sure Nick had a great time.

Daisy looked around anxiously. "Has anyone seen Jay? He usually greets us when we arrive."

"I ran into him earlier. I introduced him to John and he excused himself saying he had business to attend to." Jordan looked up towards Gatsby's study to find someone spying on them from behind a window. "Don't worry doll, we'll bump into him sooner or later. Nick, dance with us!"

Blue eyes glared at two brunets. He harbored some hatred for the female who had her arms wrapped around Nick's neck. He watched as she pulled Nick closer to her, grinding their bodies together.

She smiled when she noticed Gatsby's disapproving scowl. "Nick you're such a great dancer. Let me reward you for not stepping on my toes." Jordan planted a prolonged smooch on his cheek.

Jordan was too close for comfort. He felt uneasy and dirty. Not long ago he would have loved to be even closer than their present position. Something wasn't right. Nick wasn't enjoying her warmth. It was different than what he was use to. What he was use to...was Gatsby. His body was craving Jay's warmth. Her kiss was nothing like his. His lips were mellifluous and they conveyed all of his feelings. Nick's heart began to ache. He softly pushed her away, not wanting to offend her. "How about we get another drink? I'm parched!"

Nick's move did not go unregistered by his keen eyes. He chuckled. He never thought he would see his love push that meddling tomboy away.

"Pardon me sir, you have a phone call from a Miss Adaline Blakely."

"Damn."

* * *

><p>Jordan was struggling up the stairs, helping a stumbling Nick up every step. The alcohol had finally gotten to him. "Miss Bake...Baker...there's like twenty of you."<p>

She snickered at how intoxicated he had gotten. He was cuter when he was drunk. "There is? Well I guess I hadn't noticed. Count me again."

"One...five...one..." He giggled at the buzzing current he felt with every movement of his body.

Jordan panted. He was heavier than she expected. "Almost there."

"Hey...isn't this Gatsby's room?"

"How observant. I'm just going to lay you down on his bed like you asked." She dragged him into the wealthy man's room.

"I asked you not to bring me here...right? You're trying to trick me but I can see...why are we here?"

"Oh Nick, you don't remember? You said you wanted to give Gatsby a hug to congratulate him for being so handsome!"

He tumbled onto silky bed sheets and kicked off his shoes. The entire room was spinning but nothing could take away the smile on his face. "He is quite handsome. Do you think he likes me?"

"I don't think I have ever seen Gatsby this in love before." She tucked him in.

"Love...I love..."

"Who do you love?" She leaned in to hear his fading voice only to hear light breathing. Nick was fast asleep.

* * *

><p>"Gatsby never showed." Daisy pouted.<p>

"Don't look so down. He must have been really busy. You'll see him soon. Now let's go find Tom." She interlocked her arm with John's.

"Leaving already?" He suddenly spoke, stopping them in their tracks.

"Jay..." Daisy blushed.

"Yes we are it's getting rather late. We would't want to overstay our welcome. Thank you for inviting us Jay. I'm glad you could meet John."

"It's my pleasure. I'm sorry I wasn't a very good host this night I was swamped with work. I don't mean to probe but weren't you here with Nick Ms. Baker?"

She felt cornered. "As friends Mr. Gatsby. Poor thing was having so much fun, he lost track of how many drinks he had. He got dizzy so he went to lay down. Take care of him for me, won't you?" She bit her lip and winked at him.

He was stunned. "Have a great night." Without much thinking he swiftly paced away.

"Jay, wait!" Daisy reached out for him.

Her request fell on deaf ears. There was only one thing on his mind.

She was furious and humiliated. Her lover had abandoned her for her male cousin. Daisy had never felt so rejected by anyone, especially Gatsby. 'Let's see who you care for the most. I will not be ignored.'

* * *

><p>Gatsby gazed at Nick's serene body wrapped in his covers. Even when he was sleeping he was beautiful. He sat next to him quietly, holding his exposed had. Gently, he glided his fingertips along Nick's angelic face, caressing his smooth skin, bringing them to rest on his parted lips. They were warm, plump, and flushed. Gatsby couldn't help himself any longer. He had loved Nick for a long time, always dreaming of holding him and showering him with affection and he finally had a chance. 'He's drunk. He will never know...' Reaching his limit, he leaned in closer to Nick. He felt his sleeping beauty's breath feather over his own lips. Gatsby's patience snapped and he closed the gap between them. Nick's blissful warmth filled him with delight and relief. He felt butterflies tickle his stomach while chills traveled up his spine, making him tremble with pleasure. Not even poison could take away his love's sweet taste. Gatsby was engulfed by Nick's essence and his own love. He needed to be closer to him. Deepening the kiss, he ran his hand through the brunet's hair. Feeling the vibration of Nick's moan travel through his mouth, Gatsby pulled away to find two glossy eyes staring at him. "Jay...take me."<p>

* * *

><p>Please, <strong>r<strong>**eview for the sake of fiction everywhere!**

This is the longest chapter I've written! Sorry if it's a little rough I'm just trying to get back into the swing of things. I have some news guys! I recently opened an etsy shop and a deviantart account both under **MikiRaveArt**! I'm not asking you guys to buy anything at all! I just wanted to share my art and I wanted you guys to get to know me a little better. I don't have a lot up but let me know what you think if you do look me up!

I've been browsing through these websites and let me just say, there are so many talented people! Even if you don't visit mikiraveart, please, take a minute to browse and show some support to others if you love their art. I promise you'll see some amazing handmade things! And if you have an etsy or deviantart account or anything else, feel free to share!

I love you guys so so very much! Thank you for reading and like I said, I won't abandon a story even if it takes me forever to update.


End file.
